


Prompt: Fever

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Illness, Sickfic, Stubborn Lexa, prompt, sick lexa, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt submitted to my Tumblr:
"One word prompt: Fever"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.
> 
> I wrote this while I was off my ADD meds so it might be a bit jumpy. If anyone notices any glaring mistakes do tell me

Prompt: Fever

She suppressed a violent cough in the crook of her elbow, coming up glaring as those gathered around the war table gave her concerned looks. She was fine. Commanders didn’t get sick. It didn’t matter that her body burned and her knees felt weak. It didn’t matter that her skin burned and head pounded. She was the Commander and she was fine. Turning back to the matter at hand, she pointed to the map spread out on the table.

“The bandits are all gathered in this area, yes?”

When she received several nods she continued.

“Send out the scouts to surround them, with warriors following an hour or so behind. This way, we will surround them, but still have a window of adaptability. Indra, I want you to lead one group, Artigas, another, and I will lead the third. We will move come morning.”

Looking up from her examination of the map, she grit her teeth at the continued looks of concern. Quietly, Indra’s voice filled the space.

“Commander, with all due respect, maybe Gustus should lead the third group. I don’t doubt your abilities, I am just concerned for your well being.”

Leaning forward on the table (Not because she felt like she’d keel over if she didn’t), she fixed Indra with a withering glare. She was about to retort when a hand on her shoulder made her pause.

“If she says she’s fine, then I believe her, but if you’re so worried, Indra, as a healer I could give the Commander a physical and put any concerns to rest.”

Clarke spoke easily, as charismatic as ever as she diffused the situation,much to the brunette’s relief. Despite her strong front, she honestly didn’t think she could even pretend to be angry without passing out. Blue eyes seemed to pierce her as they examined her pale visage. Lexa could easily tell that Clarke didn’t believe that she was fine in the slightest. The blonde was simply being diplomatic, finding a way to get her alone so she could no doubt try to convince her to stay out of the battle. And of course, she would probably succeed, but that didn’t mean Lexa wouldn’t at least try to fight back.

Turning back to those gathered, she fixed them with what she hoped were irritated eyes.

“Would that be sufficient enough to keep you all from questioning my well being?”

The warriors around the table nodded, faces stony. She nodded in return and dismissed the meeting, hyper aware of the blonde’s hand still on her shoulder. As the warriors vacated the tent, she had to keep herself from leaning into the warmth the limb provided. Finally, once everyone had gone, she let out a tired sigh.

Clarke led her over to the sleeping area at the back of the tent, guiding with gentle but firm pushes. She went with little resistance, knowing she would never be able to convince the young Skai leader to forgo the whole thing entirely. She sat when the blonde pushed her down, removing her coat and shoulder guard with a sigh of relief. Even though she would rather die than admit it, her body ached.

Clarke moved around the tent, grabbing things here and there before returning to stand at the edge of the bed. Slung across her shoulder was her medicine bag, something she’d taken to carrying constantly when outside of Polis. She withdrew a stethoscope and and motioned for the brunette remove her shirt, much to her surprise.

“Clarke, you don’t actually-”

“Yes, I do. It might be obvious that you’re sick, but I still want to have a better idea as to what you have. Now off with the shirt.”

Sighing tiredly, and wishing just to sleep, she shrugged out of her chest armour and shirt. The blonde, placed the hearing pieces of the stethoscope in her ears and pressed the cold metal circle to the brunette’s chest, drawing out a gasp at the chill. They were quiet for a few moments, allowing the younger girl to listen in a few different places. The silence was comfortable. Nudity having been a barrier they’d overcome long ago. It took most of the Commanders will power not to nod off as Clarke gently examined her. Once finished, the blonde handed her a set of sleeping clothes.

“So, from what I can tell, fever, cough, fast heart beat and weakness, all are symptoms of pneumonia.”

The older girl sighed as she slipped into a tank top and looked up at Clarke feeling even more exhausted than before.

“So, are you going to veto me going to the battle, healer?”

She said healer in a teasing tone, but the question was serious. The blonde returned her stethoscope to her bag then sat next to the warrior, pulling her into a hug.

“Well, normally I would, but I think you’d veto my veto, so for now I’m going to say go to sleep and we’ll see how you do in the morning.”

Lexa slumped against the blonde and suppressed a cough, groaning as a flash of heat raced across her skin. Fevers sucked.   
  
“Besides, worst case I can just slip something in your breakfast to make you sleep if I really think you going would get you killed.”

The brunette lifted her head just enough to look the younger girl in the eye.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Clarke shrugged, a cocky smile playing on her lips.

“Eh, I don’t know. I’m pretty sure I’d be able to get away with it.”

Lexa rolled her eyes before pushing the blonde away. With a grunt, she flopped down onto the cot. A gentle sigh escaped her a few moments later when another body pressed against her back and an arm wrapped around her waist.

“Reshop, Commander.”

A chuckle escaped the brunette.

“Good night, Ambassador.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
